beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
BeyLogger
A BeyLogger is a Beyblade accessory device released by Takara-Tomy that serves to measure launch speed as well as the number of launches made. It must be attached to a launcher from the Beyblade Burst series of any type besides the Proto Launcher and fits on top of the Launcher Grip as well. It is currently only released in Japan, as a single package, inside the Valkyrie DX Set and inside the Valkyrie & Spriggan DX Starter Sets. Overview Three lights (red, orange and green) flash on the BeyLogger to indicate either the device's mode, the result of a transaction, or the power of the Blader's shot. Modes All default modes *Sleep Mode (all lights are shut off) *Awaiting Mode (the green light at the right flashes) *Standby Mode (the three lights flash one after the other) *Connection Mode (the green light at the right is bright) Modes indicating communication states *During communication (the first and third light are bright) *Data record success (all lights flash simultaneously) *Error before shutdown (the red light at the left flashes) Shoot Power states *Weak (only the green light at the right flashes, then the BeyLogger goes back to Standby Mode) *Average (the green and orange lights flash, then the BeyLogger returns to Standby Mode) *Powerful (all three lights shine simultaneously for a longer period, then the BeyLogger returns to Standby Mode) Friend Communication This functionality allows two BeyLoggers to connect and identify themselves as "friends". The method is as follows: * 1. Place the BeyLoggers back to back with each one's lights at the extremity of the others'. * 2. Lock the BeyLoggers together. * 3. Push the main black button on each BeyLogger once to plunge them into Standby mode. * 4. Once both BeyLoggers are in Standby mode, push one of the BeyLoggers' main button to activate friend communication. * 5. If the three lights shine simultaneously, the transaction was successful. A section on the far left of the BeyLogger has a panel that houses custom sheets. While personalized sheets can be created and will fit, sheets based on several Beyblades and occasions were also officially released in Japan. For instance, the Valkyrie and Spriggan DX Sets are blue and red respectively and present the lineart logo of each Beyblade. Other insert sheets featuring phrases like "3 2 1 Go Shoot!" and the Beyblade Burst logo were distributed in Japanese tournaments. Finally, gold, silver and bronze sheets were created to give to the top three winners of events in Japan, along with their other item prizes. The BeyLogger reads the power of a launch thanks to a circle with alternated colours (white and black) located inside the launcher. It is scanned through the holes present on the latter, from below the BeyLogger. It is noted in the instruction sheets inside the package that a firm surface is required to press down on the tabs on each side of the BeyLogger to be able to unlock it from a launcher. Reception The ability to obtain points based on everyday launches and in turn use those points to play in the Rare Bey Get Battle online to have a chance to win a prize Beyblade was recieved well. Later BeyLoggers did not record wins and losses anymore compared to the ones introduced in the beginning, which created disappointment in the Beyblade fan community. On top of this, many technical issues arose and made even TAKARA-TOMY slowly abandon the BeyLogger: the smartphone application needed to transfer the points to a BeyCloud account was incompatible with most recent devices as well as all old phones. Additionally, the earphone jack caused a lot of problems and refused to be read by the application even in cases where the smartphone used was listed as compatible. In that situation, no definite solution was ever found. Even BeyLoggers that previously worked could stop connecting randomly for certain users. Gallery beybladeburst_beylogger.jpg|BeyLogger functionalities BeyLogger_tableexplanation.jpg|Explanation sheet with a tutorial to unlock a BeyLogger with the help of a table img005.jpg|nothing Category:Beyblade Burst Category:Accessories